


Snow Day

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Protective Sokka (Avatar), reader is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: Sokka pulls you away from your work for a snow day and feelings may or may not be revealed.Request: Can you do 6, 40, and 39 from prompt list #2 With sokka please💕💕 also thank you so much for your sokka fics, this site needs more of him. Thanks if you do my request (totally coolio if you don’t tho ❣️)
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, The Gaang (Avatar) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Snow Day

Squinting, you peered out the window of your dorm room. The glass was covered with a thick layer of frost, and you could just barely make out the snow continuing to fall. With a sigh, you turned back to your computer screen. As much as you wanted to enjoy the winter weather with the others your essay wouldn’t finish itself. 

A knock resounded at the door and you shook your head. Getting work done was sizing up to be quite the challenge. Once again you heard the knock and frowned. Some people had no respect for your one-knock policy. “I’m on my way,” you called, rolling your eyes.

Opening the door, you found Sokka leaning against the doorframe. “Well I’m glad you finally answered,” he smirked. “For a moment there I thought I’d have to call the fire department.”

You laughed and smacked him playfully, “I accidentally set the kitchen ablaze _one_ time. But what is it you need?”  
  


“It isn’t what I need, it’s what you need. Staying in your room all day isn’t good. Come on, it’s winter break, enjoy yourself a little!” 

“I can’t,” you looked down at the scuffed floorboards. “This essay is due at the end of break. I really don’t have the time.”

“Oh come on, you used to love snow days. A quick break won’t hurt.”

You considered it for a moment. “You know, _the older I get the more conflicted I feel about snow. On one hand it’s snow, on the other hand it’s really inconvenient when you have adult things to do._ ”

He laughed and shook his head. “‘Adult things to do’? Come on, we’re still in college, don’t start acting like you’re a big-city businessperson.” 

“Says you,” you retorted, but sighed in defeat. “Fine, just a quick break.”

Sokka grinned, and your heart fluttered a little. It was stupid, to be crushing on your best friend, and you knew that. Yet there was just something about his smile that made you practically melt.

He grabbed your hand and pulled you into the hall, as if you might change your mind at the last minute and stay in your room.

Suppressing a giggle, you followed him down the hall to the stairwell. As he pushed open the door to the stairs, he let go of your hand. Seizing the opportunity, you ran ahead of him. You heard him laugh and his footsteps race after you. 

Reaching the courtyard first, you took a deep breath of fresh air. You had to admit, there was something to be said about the crisp chill of winter air. Katara caught your eye, waving to you from behind a snowman. 

Breaking into a grin you ran over. “Sokka said he was going to get you, but I didn’t think you’d actually come out here. I thought you’d be too busy with your essay.” 

“Don’t remind me,” you chuckled. Being your roommate, Katara knew all about your deadline-induced stress. In fact, she knew all of your secrets, well, most of them, that is. You weren’t even sure how you could begin to explain to someone that you had a most likely unrequited crush on their brother. Besides, Katara told Sokka almost everything, and you wouldn’t want her to have to keep a secret from him. 

At that moment, you felt something cold collide with the back of your head. Turning around indignantly, Sokka stood with a sheepish grin on his face. “ _I know you’re angry_ ,” he began, “ _but it wasn’t me_!”

“Well, I suppose Aang just used some airbending to pummel me with a snowball,” you replied, rolling your eyes sarcastically. 

From somewhere behind you, Aang called out, “I did not!”

Toph laughed, “We know, twinkletoes. That was sarcasm!”

Bending down, you picked up a clump of snow and melded it into the perfect snowball. Just because you weren’t a waterbender didn’t mean you couldn’t hold your own in a snowball fight. Hurling it with perfect aim, it landed right on target.

“Hey,” Sokka exclaimed, “I hope you know this means war.” 

“By all means,” you smirked, “bring it on.” Toph joined you, already preparing her snowballs.

“Two against one isn’t fair,” Sokka complained. “Katara, come join my team!” 

“Sorry,” Katara said, shaking her head smugly. “As a waterbender I have an unfair advantage. Aang, why don’t you join Sokka’s team?” 

“Sounds good,” Aang responded with a grin. 

Toph frowned, “Doesn’t he have an unfair advantage since he can waterbend too?” 

After considering for a moment, Katara nodded. “Aang, no waterbending. You can only use air or earth, since I don’t think firebending is especially helpful right now.” She shot a glance back at Zuko, who was sitting on a bench huddled in a jacket, nursing a small flame to keep warm. 

“Alright,” you grinned. “Team Earthbenders vs Team…” you trailed off.

“Team Snowstorm,” Sokka answered quickly. 

Laughing, you retorted, “Wow, real original.” 

“You really want to make that argument, ‘Team Earthbenders’?”

“Oh that’s it,” you shook your head, picking up a snowball. But as soon as it left your hand, it was pushed back to you by a gust of wind. Whispering to Toph, you came up with a plan. “Aang can just blow away anything we throw at them. If we put a bit of dirt in each snowball it will improve our chances. While you do that I’ll build a wall to deflect their attack.”

She smirked, “Perfect. Let’s take them down.”

By the time you had created a small fort, you had already been bombarded with an array of snowballs. Toph turned to you, proudly showing off a pile of snowballs. “We need to launch all of them at once. That way Aang can’t block them all.” 

With a quick twist of your wrist, they lifted into the air. “Now!” Pushing the snowballs forward, they accelerated towards ‘Team Snowstorm’. Sokka fell back into a snowdrift, laughing as he went down. 

Aang shook his head, holding his hands up in defeat. “Alright that’s it, we surrender!” 

From the snowdrift Sokka exclaimed,“Never surrender, never give up!” Smirking, you picked up another clump of snow and threw it at him. “Okay fine, I surrender.” 

With a smile, you walked over to help him up as the others left to build a snow fort. However, when Sokka grabbed your hand he pulled you down into the snowdrift with him. Laughing, you smacked his arm playfully. 

As you sat up a shiver passed over you. Although your coat was warm your hands were freezing. If only you had stopped to grab your gloves. Sokka sat up next to you, brushing some snow off of his arms. Looking over at you, he brushed a clump of snow off your shoulder. “Sorry,” he smiled. “Are you alright?”

You nodded, although at this point you were shivering more. “I’m fine,” you answered with a slight stutter.

“No, you’re not. You must be freezing.” He peeled off his gloves and handed them to you. “Put these on, maybe they’ll help.” 

Shaking your head you tried to give them back to him. “What about you? I don’t want you to get sick.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Sokka insisted. “Besides, we should go back inside soon. I don’t want you to get sick either.” He was right and you knew it. 

“Fine, let’s go.” you conceded. As you slipped on the gloves you couldn’t help but smile at how they fit loosely on your own hands. Sokka stood, and once he gained his balance he pulled you up with him. Surprised by the sudden motion, you flew forward, falling into him.

With a light laugh he caught you before you both toppled back over. You couldn’t help but blush at the way his hands held your waist, but brushed the feeling off. He just caught you because he had to, obviously. There was no way he’d feel the same way about you, right?

He led you back up the stairs, but instead of taking you back to your room he led you to the common room. It was completely empty since everyone was outside enjoying the snow day. You took a seat on the small sofa while Sokka walked over to the fireplace. Picking up a few pieces of kindling he placed them carefully into an array on the hearth. From there he struck a match, lighting up the wood and warming the room. 

_“You can build a fire? When did you ever learn that?”_

“I grew up in the Southern Water Tribe,” he supplied with a shrug. “Ever since I came to Ba Sing Se University I found that fires warm up a room faster than the central heating.” 

Once he was satisfied with the intensity of the fire he took a seat next to you on the sofa. It was a little cramped, but you weren’t complaining. You twisted off your jacket and draped it on an end table nearby. Taking off the gloves, you handed them back to Sokka.

“Thank you,” you said. “Not just for lending me the gloves but for this whole afternoon. Sometimes I get so lost in my work that I forget I need to have fun sometimes.” 

“Of course,” he smiled. “I can’t let you miss out on all the fun.” He took the gloves from you, his hand brushing against yours as he did. You felt a shiver go down your spine, but this time it wasn’t from the cold. 

His brow furrowed in concern, “Are you still chilly? There should be a blanket around here somewhere.”

“No Sokka, I’m fine,” you shook your head. He looked at you incredulously and you laughed. “Really, I am.”

“Alright, I believe you.” Nevertheless he scooched a bit closer on the sofa. 

Looking at the plush arm rest of the couch you picked at an imaginary speck of dirt. “Do you miss it? The Southern Water Tribe, I mean.”

“No, not really. It was a small place, and ever since the war ended things have changed a lot. I’d like to go back some time, but I don’t know if I could live there permanently again. It’d just be,” he sighed, “too different, I guess. Besides, I have everything I need right here.”

You glanced over, nodding. “You’re right, we’re lucky that all of us were able to get into the same college.” 

He smiled, but shook his head slightly. There was a look in his eyes that you couldn’t quite place. “That wasn’t what I was talking about.” 

“Oh,” you answered dumbly. “Is there someone here that you met?”

“Well. there was a certain someone I met. She’s smart, and funny and never knows when to take a break. Even when it’s what’s best for her.” 

Your heart sunk in your chest. Swallowing your pride, you nodded. “I wish you both the best. Do I know h-.”

Before you could finish your question his lips were on yours. You were surprised to say the least, but once the momentary shock passed you kissed him back. His arms wrapped around your waist, and this time you knew his true feelings. When you finally broke apart, he smirked. “You seriously didn’t know it was you that I was talking about?” 

You laughed, leaning in to kiss him again. At that moment the door to the common room creaked open. “Come on guys,” Aang complained. “If you wanted some time alone you could have said so. You didn’t have to make up some fake excuse about being cold.” 

“Hey,” you protested, “I really was freezing.”

“Well I’m sure you aren’t anymore,” Toph scoffed from the doorway. “So if you don’t mind coming back outside Twinkletoes decided he wanted a rematch.” 

“I hope you won’t go easy on me just because of what happened here,” Sokka joked.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” you answered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Actually working on requests? It’s more likely than you think! But fr sorry this took me so long to write, school “starts” online in a week and my apush summer work still isn’t done :/ On the brightside it’s almost done, so that’s better than nothing! As always kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
